


Till the End of Our Days

by artimus13



Series: Shuake Week 2020 [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Marriage, Partnership, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Shuake Week 2020, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artimus13/pseuds/artimus13
Summary: Shuake Week 2020Day 6: Partnership“Goro, I swear! You need to stop being so touchy about me doing your hair. I’m just trying to make you look nice for your’s and Akira’s big day.”Goro understood Ann’s complaints about him wanting to do his own hair on his own wedding day, but Ann kept insisting that she do it, and Goro eventually figured it was more trouble than it was worth than to try and stop the blonde from getting her way. Ann was always very persistent when she set her mind to something especially when it involved her friends.orGoro and Akira enter a different kind of partnership (it's marriage).
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shuake Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018972
Kudos: 58





	Till the End of Our Days

**Author's Note:**

> So originally I was gonna do a detective partnership thing, but then my brain said marriage is also a partnership, and here we are now! Also yes I am once again pushing my Ann and Goro friendship :)

“Goro, I swear! You need to stop being so touchy about me doing your hair. I’m just trying to make you look nice for your’s and Akira’s big day.”

Goro understood Ann’s complaints about him wanting to do his own hair on his own wedding day, but Ann kept insisting that she do it, and Goro eventually figured it was more trouble than it was worth to try and stop the blonde from getting her way. Ann was always very persistent when she set her mind to something, especially when it involved her friends.

“Fine, you can make up my hair, but if I don’t like it, you have to redo it without complaints.” Goro insisted on the terms of Ann doing his hair.

“We’d be here all day if I let you do that!” Ann let out an exasperated sigh at Goro’s request, “How about as I’m going along you can correct me if I do anything you don’t like? Deal?”

“Alright.”

And so, Ann started her work on Goro’s hair, and to his surprise, she didn’t go over the top with it like he had thought she would. Instead, Ann seemed to keep it simple and classy but putting his hair into a loose ponytail while keeping some strands loose so they could frame the sides of his face.

“Well, what do you think!” Ann seemed very proud of what she had accomplished, “I didn’t hear you complain once, so that must mean I did a good enough job for the standards of Goro Akechi.”

“Actually, it’s Goro Kurusu after today.” Goro corrected her.

Ann proceed to grab his shoulders and shake him lightly while trying not to mess up his hair, “Can you believe it Goro? You and Akira are actually getting married! After the whole soap opera that was your lives, it’s actually happening.”

Goro had to laugh a little at how Ann had described the way they got here, “We have had our...ups and downs I suppose. To be honest, I’m still surprised he said yes.”

“Goro, don’t make it seem like you're the one who proposed in the first place.”

Goro blushed a little when he started remembering Akira’s proposal to him. It had been a simple night with them reminiscing in Kichijoji by first playing billiards back at Penguin Sniper and then having a nice dialogue at the Jazz Jin. Akira had invited him back to Leblanc (since Akira had now officially had taken over after Sojiro retired) so that they could talk a bit more, but once they had both entered the café, that was when Akira popped the question.

He had gone silent with total shock once he saw Akira get on one knee and pull out a simple silver ring, and Akira had asked if he was alright before Goro finally said yes before he got down and embraced and kissed Akira.

“Earth to Goro!” Ann was snapping her fingers in front of his face while saying his name to get him back to reality, “I don’t mind you reminiscing about your journey with Akira, but you should probably save it for after you actually marry him.”

“Why do you say it like that? D-Do you think Akira might back out?”

“Oh my god...I can deal with most of your self hatred breakdowns, but now is not the time. He proposed to you dummy! Why the hell would he come all this way just to back out now!”

“Ann I kille-”

“Stop right there! I know where this is going, and you already know all of mine and Akira’s points about why you shouldn't still be feeling this bad about this 7 years after it all happened, and even Haru and Futaba both forgave you a long time ago!”

As much as Goro couldn’t believe it, she was right. Haru and Futaba had both forgiven him for what he had put them both through. Everyone had seemed to have forgotten or forgiven his past except for himself.

“But why would he choose me? Out of all of the other people out there that would complete him so much better than me, why does Akira still want me?”

“Remember when you were Akira’s literal wish? Do you remember how you were Maruki’s last resort to get Akira to go along with his plan?”

Goro nodded bitterly. He didn’t want to remember that fake, plastic reality that had existed years ago, but every now and then, he would selfishly remember that Akira’s wish had been to see him again.

“Then you should know that Akira wants to be with you because you’re you! He loves your witty charm, and he loves how competitive you get towards him and how happy you look when you beat him or how you look when he beats you, he just loves you Goro! I know you love him just as much as he loves you, so what the hell are you waiting for? Get ready to go out there and marry your man!”

Goro was left without words, and the best he could give Ann was a small nod. She really was a great friend.

They both did a few final touches to their makeup, and Goro made sure to check for any wrinkles in his light grey suit, before they left to go and wait at the end of the aisle. Goro looked at Yoshida (who was somehow ordained along with being a politician), and he received a reassuring nod from the man.

Goro and Akira had both decided that they wanted to have a very small reception with only their close friends. Goro didn’t really have many people to invite (since most of his friends were also friends with Akira, and in most cases were also closer to Akira as well), but he was always surprised at just how many friends Akira had made.

He waited for what felt like an eternity, but truly it was only about two minutes, before he heard the door open, and he saw Sojiro with Akira ready to walk his adopted son down the aisle. Goro really couldn’t believe that this was happening.

It also felt like it took ages for the both of them to get down the aisle, but after they did, Sojiro gave Akira a look that said that he was happy for Akira, and Akira gave a smile and nod in return before joining Goro at the altar. They both gave each other a loving look of anticipation before they turned to Yoshida after he had cleared his throat.

“Well then everyone, we have all gathered here today to celebrate and congratulate the marriage of Goro Akechi and Akira Kurusu. I’ll keep it short and to the point, but I think I speak for all of us here when I say that we are all truly happy for the both of you being able to come together in the love that you have for one another. Now, may we have the rings?”

On cue, Morgana began to trot down the aisle with a pillow in his mouth that held both of their rings on it. Akira had made the suggestion to have the cat bring them the rings, and Goro had been against it, but he also saw how happy the idea had made Akira when they had discussed it, so Goro decided to give it the okay.

Morgana finally reached them, and the both of them bent down to grab the other’s ring and take the small pillow from Morgana’s mouth.

“Yoshida’s right you know,” Morgana said to the both of them, “We’re all really happy for the both of you.”

They both gave Morgana a small head pat before returning to a standing position with rings in hand.

“I believe the two of you also prepared vows.” Yoshida said and then remained quiet to let either one of them start with their vow.

Like many other times in their relationship, Akira took the lead and started with his vow first. He took Goro’s left hand before he started talking.

“I don’t think you understand how happy I am to finally marry you Goro. We’ve always had so many things try and pull us away from each other, and now we actually get to spend the rest of our lives together, and it makes me so excited to see what tomorrow will bring knowing that I’ll always be at your side. I promise that no matter what happens or whatever the world tries to throw at us again, I’ll be by your side so that we can conquer it together.”

As Akira finished, he slide the silver ring onto Goro’s finger as he looked Goro in the eyes.

“I love you Goro.”

He wanted to kiss Akira now, but that would break the ceremony, so Goro mustered up all of his self restraint, and took Akira’s left hand as he started to give his vow to Akira.

“Akira, you know better than anyone how much I’ve messed up with my whole life especially when it came to you and those around you,” Goro felt Akira’s hand tighten around his before Goro continued, “When you said you wanted to go on a date with me years ago, I thought you were insane, but truly, being with you and marrying you now are the best decisions that I’ve made my whole life. All of this is to say that you, Akira, are the best thing to happen to me in this awful world.”

Goro slid a silver band (one that matched his own) onto Akira’s ring finger.

“I love you Akira.”

“Now then,” Yoshida spoke up again, “Akira do you take Goro to be your lawfully wedded husband until death do you part?”

“Of course I do.”

“And Goro, do you take Akira to be your lawfully wedded husband until death do you part?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Then I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss-”

Goro didn’t hear the rest of what he said before he was bringing Akira into a long kiss that reassured the both of them that no matter what happened or what life tried to throw at them again, they would always be together till death did they part, and even in death, Goro was sure that they would still stay by each other's side unconditionally.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes we are going to pretend this version of Japan allows same sex marriage :)
> 
> Also very sorry if Yoshida's speech and the vows were awkward or now very vowesk I just have not been to many weddings nor do I really know how to write good speeches, so here's what you get :)
> 
> As always thanks for reading :D


End file.
